


Gedanken einer Sommernacht

by Lillifred



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillifred/pseuds/Lillifred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizune denkt an Tsunade und spricht mit Kabuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gedanken einer Sommernacht

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Geschichte aus 2007, die mir immer noch sehr gefällt.

„Konoha kann schön sein bei Nacht.“

 

Shizune erschrak. Den Jungen hatte sie im Mondlicht nicht näher kommen sehen. Seine Anwesenheit hatte ihre Gedanken mit einem Mal aufgescheucht. Weggescheucht. Verwundert sah sie mit an, wie sie gleich den letzten Blüten des Kirschbaumes mit dem Wind davon flogen.

 

Konoha kann schön sein bei Nacht.

 

So hatte er es gesagt und so war es auch. Genau aus diesem Grund stand sie hier draußen. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte sie die alljährliche Konferenz der Medic-Nin so bald verlassen. Sie hatte den Zauber vermisst, den eine laue Sommernacht über das Dorf legen konnte.

 

„Es geht um Tsunade, hab ich Recht? Sie geht nicht nach Konoha zurück.“

 

„Ich versuche gerade, nicht daran zu denken.“

 

Wie konnte dieser Junge die Dreistigkeit besitzen, diese Frage zu stellen? Selbstverständlich ging es um Tsunade. Selbstverständlich war Shizune wieder einmal nur gekommen, um Tsunades erneutes Fehlen anzukündigen.

Doch gerade daran hatte sie nicht denken wollen. Einmal nur hatte sie daran denken wollen, was aus ihr geworden wäre, wäre sie in Konoha geblieben. Einmal nur hatte sie an Konoha denken wollen.

 

„Und deshalb genießen Sie die Nacht…“

 

Während der wenigen Sätze, die die beiden gewechselt hatten, schien er ihr immer näher gekommen zu sein. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er von der Stelle aus, an der er nun stand, mit Leichtigkeit in ihre Gedanken hineingreifen konnte, wie in eine Kiste angefüllt mit ausrangiertem Gerümpel.

 

„Ganz recht. Auf eine gewisse Art hast du es wohl verstanden.“

 

Mit einem Mal musste sie wieder an Tsunade denken und da wurde ihr bewusst, wieso sie nicht jede Nacht hier draußen stand.

Sie konnte Tsunade nicht verlassen. Sie konnte nicht ohne sie nach Konoha gehen.

 

„Dann bleiben Sie doch hier! Wo Sie doch schon dabei sind zu vergessen, was Sie davon abhalten könnte, zu gehen…“

 

„Nein.“

 

Tsunade, von allen nur die große Verliererin genannt. Tatsächlich hatte sie so einiges verloren. Aber das gehörte doch zum Leben eines Ninja! Sie hätte das verkraften müssen! Sie hätte Stärke zeigen müssen! Und die soll eine der Legendären Drei sein? So dachten die Leute. So dachte Shizune nicht.

Sie dachte nicht daran, was diese Frau hätte leisten können. Sie dachte an Tsunades Freude, wenn ein Gläubiger sie wieder einmal nicht erkannt hatte und ihr doch tatsächlich erneut Geld lieh. Sie dachte an eine Tsunade, die betrunken nur zu gern ausgelassen scherzte, an Tsunades Haare, die sie schon oft unbeabsichtigt gekitzelt hatten und an ein kleines rosa Schwein, dass sie gemeinsam am Straßenrand gefunden hatten. Nie würde dieser Junge verstehen können, was es hieß, die Macken eines Sannin im Alltag zu ertragen.

 

„Es scheint, als hättest du mich doch nicht ganz so gut verstanden.“

 

„Vielleicht nicht.“

 

Selbstverständlich hatte Shizune in dieser lauen Sommernacht noch nicht ahnen können, wie gut Yakushi Kabuto sie tatsächlich verstand.


End file.
